


The Breaking Of A Winchester

by moshpitthecat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12x22, Broken Dean, Broken shell of a man, Canonical Character Death, Distraught Dean, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Reaction, Series Spoilers, Spoilers, failure - Freeform, let him down again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshpitthecat/pseuds/moshpitthecat
Summary: A one shot of Dean after the end of 12x22Serious spoilers. You have been warned.





	The Breaking Of A Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Last chance these are some serious spoilers!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Can we just talk about how this feels like a show ender is coming up, kinda like the end of Buffy. Come on Spike= Crowley. Same story basically.

Dean knelt beside the now rapidly cooling body of Cass. Cass was dead. And his mom was.. well who the hell knows, stuck with Lucifer for eternity. He couldn’t breathe. He could feel every part of him die in that moment. Cass' cold eyes were dull and the spot where Mary had vanished was empty, reality firmly back in place. Dean cursed the sky, he cursed God, he cursed Crowley for starting this whole mad plan, he cursed himself for letting Sam drag him through the portal and not standing beside Cass, again. Again the stupid angel had charged into certain death to protect his pathetic ass, and he had failed him again. Most of all he cursed Lucifer. He cursed the very breath in his lungs and every skin flake on that low grade meat suit he had chosen. 

Soon he found him self sobbing uncontrollably making indecipherable apologies into the lifeless face of his best friend, his brother, his.. his guardian angel. He felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach and break like a bullet riddled beer bottle. His senses numbed and he couldn’t hear his own guttural screams as his heart tried to beat each shattered piece stabbing one another and then the world went black.


End file.
